warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Firestar's Quest/Prologue
Chapter description :It is the Gathering; the Clans are at Fourtrees, waiting for SkyClan to arrive. The leaders of ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan and ShadowClan greet each other, and WindClan's leader, Swiftstar, thinks they should begin the Gathering; because waiting is just wasting their time. But Dawnstar, ShadowClan's leader, says that they cannot start, as not all of them are there. :SkyClan arrives. Cloudstar, their leader, seems to have brought his whole Clan; the apprentices are looking around, nervous but excited, and the queens carry kits in their jaws as the older kits walk alongside their mothers. Weak elders limp into the clearing with the help of the warriors. Swiftstar's suspicions about Cloudstar bringing his whole Clan are confirmed to be true, and Cloudstar tells them why; Twolegs have been destroying SkyClan's territory with monsters which have been tearing up trees, scaring off prey and churning up the earth. Cloudstar asks the Clans if they can give up some territory for SkyClan to live in, but all the leaders refuse- Redstar says that the prey is running well in ThunderClan territory, but when leaf-fall and leaf-bare comes, they won't be able to spare any. Dawnstar says that her Clan is the largest and they need all their territory to feed them. Birchstar says the river is low, and SkyClan doesn't even know how to fish, and Swiftstar says that only WindClan is fast enough to catch moorland prey. Cloudstar asks what they are supposed to do. :A silence falls over Fourtrees, but it is broken by a single word from Redstar; he tells SkyClan to leave the forest, and Swiftstar agrees, with a slight snarl in his voice. WindClan's medicine cat, Larkwing, objects, saying that StarClan will not be happy about this, but Swiftstar goes on to say that StarClan obviously want SkyClan to go, because they've not sent clouds over the moon. Redstar agrees, saying that the will of StarClan must have changed, as they do not seem to be angered by the living cat's decision to allow SkyClan to leave. Cats begin to call out that SkyClan do not belong in the forest anymore; that they should be chased out. :Cloudstar, as brave a leader as he is, calls out for silence. He tells his Clan that this is a battle that SkyClan cannot win, so they leave Fourtrees willingly. A she-cat comes to walk beside Cloudstar; it is his mate, Birdflight, saying that their two kits are too young to travel so far. ThunderClan's medicine cat, Kestrelwing, tells Birdflight to return with him to ThunderClan; Redstar may have chased out SkyClan, but he won't let helpless kits die. :With that, SkyClan leave the forest forever. Redstar calls out that he wishes StarClan to light their paths, but Cloudstar vows that SkyClan will never look to StarClan for guidance ever again, as they have betrayed the fifth Clan of the forest.. Characters Major *Cloudstar *Dawnstar *Redstar *Swiftstar }} Minor *Kestrelwing *Larkwing }} Errors *Redstar is mistakenly said to be a bracken-colored tom. Notes and references de:Feuersterns Mission/Prolognl:Vuursters missie/Voorwoord Category:Firestar's Quest Category:Super Edition arc Category:Chapter subpages